Running on E
by Mia Yagyu
Summary: Mixed emotions race through the battlefield. Sometimes, even one steady on his ground can be slightly swayed. As Hiro watches his best friend fight a certain woman, he finds himself paying attention to this woman than what is going on. HiroOC. This is


Running on E

By: Mia Yagyu

Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, also I don't own any references towards the Carpathian series by Christine Feehan.

A/N: This is a side story off of Summoner Hirelena's _Blood Stained Music Sheets._ If you haven't read it yet, you won't really understand this one. Hiro/OC. Also, check out Sora Kaiba Leonhart 101's side story to Lena's _BSMS; Idol of Song, Creature of Night. _This is a one shot fic, there isn't going to be anymore chapters…unless I get inspired, tehe.

Fire, blood, and tears were all mixed together as the inferno surrounded the blonde. Mia realized that once the fire died down that her uniform was in tatters, "Takashi-sama," The blonde whimpered after the group left her, "Why? Why did you abandon me?" Mia had suffered through enough with her vampire master, he didn't really give a damn about her, as long as her missions went fine. Here lately though, the Bad Luck group had caught onto her recent attempts, making her hang her head in failure, '_I guess he finally gave up on me…' _Mia thought to herself, slowly rising up to her feet, '_Now where do I go?' _Mia left her dorm at Tokyo University to stay with Takashi, but now that Takashi abandoned her, the blonde really was homeless.

Mia leaned her back against the hard concrete wall of the apartment building she was standing at and scooted down, her butt plopping hard on the bricked entranceway. Several people passed by her, but the blonde never lifted her dark eyes to any of them. Mother's pulled their children away from her, afraid the blonde stranger would be some rabid drug addict.

"Huh, you just love to cause trouble, don't you?"

The familiar voice caused the blonde to look up, her brownie colored eyes catching the blue eyes of the red haired guitarist from Bad Luck, "One would think," She looked away, ashamed to be in her enemy's presence, her shoulder still bleeding.

Hiro sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "You should go home. If you hang out here, you'll catch a cold."

"You sound worried," Mia smirked, looking back at the guitarist, "If only it were that easy to just go home."

Hiro watched as the blonde girl rise to her feet again, only to lose her balance and begin to fall forward. The guitarist quickly went over and caught the blonde woman before she hit the ground. Her body was almost limp in his arms, "My my," Hiro clicked his tongue, chuckling slightly as he shifted Mia in his arms. Hiro didn't know why he was acting this way, she was the enemy after all, but by the way she was talking it seemed like the blonde was abandoned by Takashi, '_Maybe she won't eat me out of house and home like Ayaka did…' _Hiro thought to himself, pulling the girl close to him. Pulling down his sunglasses, Hiro walked into the apartment building, nodded at the landlord, who looked at the girl in his arms a little wearily, "Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"You just like bringing the strange ones home, don't you?" The landlord responded, "Keep doing this, and I just might expose your identity to the groupie like fan girls down the hall."

Hiro snorted, "You know better, gramps. That is, if you still want my hard earned money," He jokingly threatened the older man, who returned the threat with a glare. Hiro softly laughed and walked past the landlord. He took the elevator up to his floor, barely shifting the girl to pull out the key from his back pocket.

Mia felt her body pressed against Hiro's warm body, but her own body was so shaky and weak that she couldn't resist him. Plus, it seemed to feel right, "Blood…" She breathed against his shoulder.

"Ssh," Hiro looked down at Mia, running his free hand down her arm, "Just a minute," He told her, opening the door to his apartment. He sat the blonde girl down on his couch before he pulled off his denim jacket and pulled his red hair back into a low ponytail. His heart was beating a tad bit faster, Hiro had never giving his blood to anyone, so he wasn't all that sure he wanted to do this. But if he didn't, the girl would die. She was way too young to pass on. It was one of the few times that the guitarist was just a tad bit insecure…Hiro swallowed the knot in his throat and walked to the girl, biting his wrist, gashing it to where a red river of blood trailed down his arm and began to drip on the carpet, "Here," He offered the girl, holding his arm out her.

Mia's brown eyes opened to see the red liquid, but when it hit her, her eyes flashed silver, "Hiro, are you…"

His blue eyes went ice cold serious, "Do it. You need the blood."

"Okay…" Mia leaned up, drinking in the blood. The red liquid seem to refresh her body, the wound on her shoulder slowly healing. With the healing enzymes in her tongue, she quickly licked the wound on his wrist closed, leaving a faint scar.

Hiro smiled, leaning down to lick the small blood trail off of her mouth, "Feel better?" He asked her, his dark red bangs tickling her forehead.

"Much, thanks," Mia responded, a slight blush painting itself on her face, "But, doesn't that make you weak?"

The guitarist shrugged, "I'll be fine. Nothing a little rest can't fix. But," Hiro picked up Mia by her waist and threw her on his shoulder, "You're staying with me tonight. I don't want Takashi coming after what's mine now."

Mia's eyes widened, the red blush growing on her face, "Idiot, put me down," She grumbled, slightly pounding on Hiro's back, "I'm not that weak!"

"Too bad," Hiro remarked, pulling Mia's smaller body off of his shoulder and sitting her on the bed. He turned his back to her, pulling out a pair of his gray drawstring pants and a matching sleeveless tank from the dresser across the room, "Here, change into this. It'll be more comfortable than that outfit," Hiro remarked, tossing her the outfit.

Mia blinked, unable to comment back. She had forgotten about her tattered school girl outfit. An audible sigh, "Right right," She responded with a slight giggle, rising to her feet and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As soon as the lock clicked, Mia pulled off the uniform, throwing it in the trashcan. At least she still had the small silver locket around her neck. A picture of her mother from a place so far away was kept there, always close to her heart. Mia slipped on the pants, pulling the drawstring almost all the way out and tying it in a bow, the ends hitting against her knees. She pulled the ponytail holder off of her wrist, broke it, and tied the straps of the sleeveless shirt together, exposing only her cleavage. Mia also took off the silver band around her wrist, tossed it in the air (away from the sprinkler), and sent flames after it, disintegrating it, '_I'm no longer yours, Takashi. I'm on their side now.'_

Hiro looked at the door and smiled when he heard the door click locked. Mia definitely was better than Ayaka. The brunette woman would kick him in the bathroom and then take hours changing. The guitarist was happy to live a bachelor's life again, but it was always something interesting when there was another person around…just not Ayaka…

"_You're what!"_

_Hiro sighed, running his hand through his bangs, "Look, I'm not Eiri Yuki, but, I don't wanna be his alternative either. You've always come over here, eating everything and never helping out with the cost."_

_Now, how dare Hiroshi Nakano be saying this to Ayaka! It was just…horrible! Ayaka huffed, putting her hands on her hips, "You're a musician! You should be making all sorts of money. Or is that lead singer of yours, Shindou Shuichi taking all the money and the cred-"_

_Ayaka was cut off by Hiro grabbing the well pressed collar of her dress and forced her against the wall, "Look, you don't insult Shuichi. Insult Eiri Yuki, insult Toma Seguchi, I don't care. Just don't ever let me hear you insult Shuichi. Got it, you damn broad. Now, get the hell out of my apartment!"_

"_Fine! You were an ass, anyways…" Ayaka huffed and stormed away, glaring at him as the elevator door shut._

"You didn't give me much choice," Hiro muttered, tying his own drawstrings and throwing on a white wife beater.

Mia blinked, "Who are you talking to?" She asked, looking at him with wide curious brown eyes.

"Huh…?" Hiro blinked back, a little embarrassed he was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even hear the door open.

Mia shook her head, "Never mind. Can I use the ponytail holders you have on your sink?"

"Sure, go ahead," Hiro reassured her. Mia nodded, a small cute smile on her face as she shut the door again, but not locking it this time. The guitarist didn't know exactly what Mia was up to, but then again, women were a mystery. When Mia opened the door, Hiro slightly lost his breath. She had turned his most comfortable sweats into something that was comfortable for her, and her long blonde hair had been pulled into two braids tracing down her back. A silver heart locket the most intricate designs was hidden beneath the cloth. Before he thought what he was doing, Hiro leaned over and pulled on the silver chain, the locket dangling an inch below his fingers, "Can I look?" He asked her.

Mia giggled, "Sure," She was about ready to smack him, his hand brushed the skin right below her collarbone without too much thought. But when she saw the innocence reflected in his eyes, she withdrew the urge to smack him, "It's only my mother."

Hiro opened the locket to see a small picture of red haired woman with the same kind brown eyes that her daughter was looking up at him with, "Heh, you look like her," Hiro remarked, looking back up at her sheepishly.

"Many people say that," Mia responded as he closed the locket and let it drop from his fingers.

A small awkward silence kind of befell the two before Hiro stretched out his arms above his head, the defined muscles in his abdomen slightly showing, "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted," He pointed out, falling back onto the full size bed, "Aren't you?"

Mia nodded, slowly slipping herself under the sheets, "Listen, Hiro. You didn't have to save me-" She was cut off by his finger pressing against her lips.

"There's no need to thank me again, just you accepting my blood was enough," He told her, moving his finger to brush his lips lightly against her lips. He had finally realized that there was a reason he was drawn to her, and that was she was a female vampire, one that needed some sort of protection.

Hiro's attention was suddenly taken away from the girl in front of him to the window across the room. He turned back to Mia, "Listen, you need to hide, and hide your presence here. I know you can do that. Go into the pantry and hide in there."

Mia, who enjoying the rare attention, looked at the male, "Why? What's going on?"

"Just do as I say!" Hiro told her, his voice held a little harsher tone, "Takashi's close by."

Mia's eyes widened and she quickly took off, not really wanting to be away from Hiro, but not wanting be taken by Takashi either. The blonde knew that Takashi would be pissed she didn't return home last night and that she failed him. Mia threw open the door to the pantry and quickly closed it, then masked her own presence as she slipped into the far dark corner. The corner became so dark that all you could see was her silver eyes piercing through the darkness.

Glass shattered as Takashi entered the room, his eyes glowing a brighter red than what they usually were, "Where is she, Nakano?" He growled, stalking towards the guitarist, who stood on the bed, his eyes watching every move that the enemy made, "Where is Mia?"

"Oh, you mean the blonde girl that followed you everywhere?" Hiro retorted, crossing his arms over his chest, "That poor girl. You didn't give a damn about her. Once she realized that neither you or I could give her the love she deserved, she left," You had to admit, Hiro was a pretty decent liar when he wanted to be.

"You're lying. She's been here, I can smell that familiar scent."

"Um, didn't I just say she was? She stayed here until she was fully healed and left."

Takashi growled. He wasn't at all amused by this, "Fine, but I'll still check every place in here."

Hiro raised an eyebrow, "Um, I didn't give you permission. Now, leave before I get rid of you myself."

Mia stayed hidden in her corner, hearing everything that was going on between the two. Suddenly, they got quiet before a few loud explosions sounded off in Hiro's room, "Oh shit…" Takashi's famous attack, brilliant star burst. The room would light up to the point of blinding brightness and then explode all around his opponent, causing them to either go blind or collapse in a shaking fit from all the explosions. She covered her ears. Finally, after this went on for a couple more minutes, Mia stood up, "I can't let him do this to Hiro," She whispered before bursting out of her hiding spot and running into the room, only to find Takashi on the ground and Hiro standing beside him, a confident smirk on his face.

But, that smirk faded when Hiro saw Mia. He mouthed to her to get out of there before Takashi regained strength to move. Mia nodded and turned to move, but her body was instantly pressed against Takashi's, the evil one covering her mouth, "You will come back with me, you traitorous bitch!"

Mia bit Takashi's palm, causing him to move it, "I'm Hiro's now. Leave me alone!" She stomped on his foot and flipped over, landing beside the guitarist, "You left me to die. I assumed you abandoned me."

Hiro wrapped his arm around Mia's waist, pulling her into him, "What? Are you upset you're losing your numbers?" He taunted Takashi, running his free hand down Mia's side, "I'm very possessive, Takashi. She came to me and I helped heal her. Your blood no longer runs through her veins, it's my blood now," And with that, Hiro leaned down and nipped at Mia's neck, "Just play along," He whispered, barely audible to even her own ears.

Mia nodded, wrapping her arms around Hiro's head, burying her hands in his red mane as his teeth pierced through her neck. She bit the inside of her lip to keep from showing that the white hot pain was searing through her. Mia wanted more from Hiro, but not this way, not to make Takashi jealous.

Takashi grumbled seeing this display, "Don't make me sick."

"Then leave," Hiro pointed out, licking the wounds on Mia's neck closed, "If you don't wanna see my display of affection towards her, then leave. You're not an invited guest as it is."

"Don't mock me!" Takashi growled, his amber eyes narrowing, "This is your last chance, Hiroshi Nakano. Give Mia back."

"Why?" Hiro pulled Mia closer to him, his arms wrapping protectively around her back, "So you can abuse her more? Never," He smiled, looking at her, "She's mine," He locked his lips with her, keeping his mind's eye on Takashi.

"Don't you have anything to say to this, Mia?" Takashi said between gritted teeth, his stomach turning at the sight of the two.

Mia was lost in the moment, her body reacting to the contact between her and Hiro. It was getting to the point where she didn't even notice Takashi's presence, and she barely heard Takashi's question. Hiro removed his lips from hers and looked into her still silver eyes. Mia reluctantly moved her eyes away from Hiro to look at Takashi, "Huh? Did you ask me something?" She responded, knowing full well what he asked. After a couple seconds of dealing with Takashi's responsive glare, Mia sighed, "He's mine." She wrapped her arms around Hiro's waist, "So, go find some other poor soul to torment."

That's about all Takashi could take. With his anger at full capacity, Takashi knew that Hiro didn't have a chance against him. Takashi leapt off towards the couple with blinding speed, and pushed the guitarist away from the blonde girl and into the mirror. Mia went to go towards Hiro before Takashi turned on his heels and snatched Mia up, throwing her on his shoulder, "Put me down you bastard!" She punched Takashi's back, pulling on his long black hair, anything to force him let her go, "Damnit," She cursed, pulling off her necklace and throwing it, unknowingly from Takashi, towards Hiro.

Takashi ignored the girl's protest and flew out the window, "I won this battle Hiroshi. You better not come after her, because there'll only be more pain!" He laughed. The last image that Mia held in her mind was Hiro, covered in his own blood, with glass shards scattered around him, and the silver locket in his hands.

Once back to Takashi's home, he threw the blonde onto the floor, "How dare you!" He went to the kitchen and pulled out a knife from the holder, "I will cut that blood from you and put my blood back in you. You will be mine, you little whore!"

Mia opened his window, and leaned on the rail, "I will jump."

"No, you won't," Takashi pulled her away and threw her against the wall.

A few days passed, and finally Takashi calmed down, leaving Mia alone in the living like a limp, near lifeless doll. Mia slowly stood up, her bruises slowly covering themselves up. She grabbed her other school uniform and slipped it on, folding up the sweat outfit Hiro had let her borrow. Mia opened the window again, kicking out the screen, and hopped out, landing with grace. She stuffed the outfit in the bag and ran to class, "I'm going to be late as it is…" Mia muttered, running towards the bus stop for the university.

The day passed slowly. Inwardly she had been worried about Hiro the past couple days. She knew he would be healed, but…well… Finally the last bell rang. Mia jumped up from her desk in her Journalism 2 class, and dashed out of the university. Her legs could not run fast enough to make it to his apartment. When Mia entered the building, she saw the landlord, "Oh, you're that girl from before. You look a whole lot better."

"Never mind that, is Hiro here?" Mia asked the landlord.

The older man thought for a second before shrugging his shoulders, "I haven't seen him, but that doesn't-"

Mia sighed and ran off up the stairs, flying up the five flights of steps without breaking a sweat, "He's gotta be here…" She muttered, busting through his door, only to find two notes on the small kitchen table. Sighing, she picked up the one note with her name scribbled on it. Reading the neatly written Japanese, she smiled. He knew she would come back to him soon. But then there was several steps and voices coming up the hallway. Mia quickly shoved the note in her bag, and picked up the other note, opening it to quickly read it before the other window broke.

"What the Hell are you doing here!" The blonde manager of Bad Luck yelled out.

Mia sighed, "Put your gun away, K. I'm not here to cause trouble."

The other girl looked at Mia with teary eyes, "So where's Hiro and Shuichi? Why are you still around if you already took them?"

"Relax, Pet, I came here, and they were already gone. Here," She threw the note at the girl, "Chill, geeze."

Shindou's pet read the note aloud and sighed with relief, "I'm so glad…"

K had his gun cocked at the girl and everything, "How do we know its from him and your not just forging that!"

"Please don't K. Its really from them, and they're really okay. Plus…" Pet whimpered, begged even, ""I know that she couldn't forge this, I feel that Shuichi touched it."

K sighed and reluctantly put the gun away, listening to the whimpering Pet, "So enemy what are you doing here anyway?"

"I need to speak to Hiro." Mia stated simply, "So take me to him."

K stepped towards her, looking down his nose at her, "What does Takashi want now? What did you need to tell him?" He demanded of her.

What did this man take of her? Mia had enough of this male dominance thing, "None of your business!" She retorted, kind of embarrassed about what was going on, "I need to know where he is, that's all you need to know."

The American manager snorted, "Well too bad, that's censored business. Come on Allegra," He told her, placing an arm in front of her.

No, he couldn't leave her there. She wanted to know where Hiro was. He was the only one who could protect her from Takashi. Hiro was the only one who knew the right words to say to her to calm her down…"No, wait! You know if I really wanted to I could just follow you! So why don't you just give up the information!" Mia responded, tilting her head down, her blonde bangs hiding her face.

"Than tell us why…" Allegra responded, her eyes wide with somewhat compassion for the blonde girl.

The manager turned around and sighed, "You're the enemy…why should we help you?"

Why wouldn't they understand? Mia guessed it was because of what had happened in the past that made them automatically lose their trust in her. But Hiro automatically trusted her. Mia's left hand clenched into a fist, "I…I…I can't tell you. But I swear I wont hurt him, nor will I hurt Shindou."

"Alright, come on," K said, extending his hand out to the blonde girl. Mia blinked, looking at the hand held out towards her, and hesitantly walked across the room, taking the hand of her enemy.

But, before the blonde girl could react, the manager wrapped his arms around her, his hands brushing against parts of her that she hoped only someone else would touch, "HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Mia cried out, pulling out of his wondering grasp and stepping away from K.

To no avail though…K wrapped his arms around Mia, pulling her against his body. A heated blush quickly covered the girl's face, "Sorry, had to make sure you were weaponless," He whispered in her ear before grabbing the other girl in the same fashion. With a loud and maniacal laughter, K burst out onto the balcony and hopped onto the railing.

"K, K! What are you-" The pet started, her eyes wide with fear as she looked down at the ground…four stories below their feet.

"BONZAI!" The manager yelled out, letting his feet leave the railing and causing both girls to scream out. Mia's long blonde ponytail whipped against her neck, causing her to wince.

'_Wait…I'm a vampire…I think I can handle being thrown from a four story building!' _Mia mentally reassured herself, closing her mouth and imagining it was Hiro holding her instead of Bad Luck's manager. Her fingers clenched onto the white fabric as they dropped.

"Alright girls, you can stop clutching onto me like the world is about to end," K stated just as the world flipped right side up again and stopped. Mia looked down, removing her hand from K's shirt to see that they were levitating mere inches from the ground. The blonde girl sighed and stepped down, "Now come on, lets go."

The three slid in the car and K turned on the radio. As the newest Maaya Sakamoto song softly played through the speakers, Allegra turned to look up at the slightly taller girl, "Mia…why are you wearing my school uniform?" But when Allegra noticed the slight glare that Mia was giving her, she quickly looked down. Mia turned her head back to look up at the road ahead. All she really cared about was finding Hiro, then she'd explain…if she felt like it. How much more further was the studio anyways!

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the car stopped, pulling in front of the huge NG building. Mia quickly opened the door and followed K and Allegra inside towards the elevator. Pushing a button, the doors from the elevator quickly closed, and jolted upwards. Sounds of other artists drifted through the halls as soon as the doors opened again, filling the group's ears. Down the hall and around the corner was a door with the label of the band the two girls had hoped to see.

"Mr. K!" The producer pounced the American manager, tears streaming down his face. Mia ignored everything around her, her eyes trying to look for the person she came here for, "We're so glad you brought Miss. Al-Er…and you brought…" The producer stopped in mid sentence as he finally realized Mia's presence.

A fine blonde eyebrow twitched as the band quit practicing and looked up, all three's eyes were wide with surprise, "Mia…" The lead singer hissed, taking off his headphones, his eyes narrowed at the blonde girl.

"Its okay Shu," Hiro put a hand on his friend's shoulder, before moving his dark eyes to look back up at Mia, "What's up, Mia?" He asked, walking out of the booth with the synth player walking close behind.

Mia swallowed the small knot of nervousness that seemingly formed in the back of her throat, "Hiro," She inhaled, looking back up at him, dead square in the eyes, "Can I stay with you?" She managed to get out before her face began to paint a slight pink blush on her face.

"Woah! Hiro, your going to let the enemy live with you when she tried to hurt Shindou-san!" Fujisaki exclaimed, hovering over Hiro's shoulder.

The guitarist sighed, running his hand through his dark red bangs. Mia inwardly kicked herself for saying this out loud. She should have kept it within his walls. But, Mia guessed it got the beginnings of the news that she had left Takashi…that she wasn't Takashi's little pet any longer, "You don't understand everyone…" Hiro responded, looking back up at Mia for any signs of reaction from her.

Mia closed her eyes, finally letting awkward silence fall on her shoulders, "He saved my life, and gave me his blood. So, we are bonded," She explained, her hands wrapped around the hem of her school skirt, the bit of nervousness starting to really kick in as the seconds passed by ever so slowly. Hiro slightly chuckled, looking bashfully at the group who looked like they just had a ton of bricks dropped on them.

Shindou was the first to snap out of it, "How the heck did this happen?" Without much tact though…

"You know how that happens Shindou, I mean you've probably fed on and made a few followers already," Mia responded, a smart smirk playing on her lips. Hopefully, it also relieved some of the tension on their shoulders.

Hiro narrowed his dark eyes when he saw Shindou's reaction, "That's enough, Mia," Then Hiro and Mia began to explain the story to the whole group, what exactly went on after the group dispersed for the night. Finally, after a few moments of trying to straighten everything out, Hiro sighed again, "Mia, fine you can stay with me. Now, lets drop the subject," His tone held that certain edge that everyone seemed to obey. In fact, everyone fell silent.

It wasn't until much later that evening when Mia was finally able to talk to Hiro without the nuisance of everyone else. The two walked in a small and awkward silence. Finally, Mia couldn't keep silent any longer, "Hey, Hiro? I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't-"

"Ssh," Hiro turned around, putting his forefinger to her lips, "Don't worry about it. I was actually trying to figure out a way to break the news to them anyways," He flashed a genuine smile towards her, his dark eyes watching her from behind his dark sunglasses, "Besides, I need some help with this upcoming competition. You game?"

A smirk played on her lips, "Depends on what kinda of help you need…" Mia responded, her eyes watching his expression.

"Oh, I just need a good pair of listening ears, and a link to the press," Hiro told her, watching her bewildered expression.

Mia blinked, "A link to the press?"

"Well," Hiro ran his hand down her jaw line, pulling her chin up to look at him square in the eyes, "You are a Journalism major at Tokyo U, right? So, your professors have got to have some sort of connection to publish something in a newspaper, right?"

Mia's smirk turned into a pout, turning to walk away from Hiro, "Geeze, is that the only reason you-"

The blonde was cut off by the guitarist's arms wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. Hiro playfully nipped at Mia's ear, "Don't believe a word you just said," He whispered in her ear, before laughing lightly at the red that had painted itself on her face, "You know why I did that. It was only yesterday that I found out that you were in the Journalism program. I just need you to ask them to publish the next event for Bad Luck in every newspaper and magazine they can."

Mia looked down at the note in her hand, a small smile creeping up on her face, "This could use some work," She winked at Hiro, "I'll get right on it. If I can get it in just right, not only will you three get published in all the local papers and mags, I'll get extra credit," Mia giggled, pulling out of his embrace.

Hiro sighed before looking back up at the girl, a small smile forming on his lips, "And here I thought you would do this out of the kindness of your heart."

"Ha!" Mia responded, walking beside Hiro into the apartment complex, "The word kindness is not in my dictionary," She teased, as they walked up the stairs and into his apartment. Mia quickly sat down her bag and pulled out her white and gray Sony Viao laptop with the word _Dyakuren _taped onto the cover. Hiro watched as Mia's fingers came to life, running over the keyboard, lightly brushing against the keys. Using the information she had gotten early, and small search attempts on the internet, Mia pulled together the article after a half hour. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, "I think I got it!"

"Really? Let's see," Hiro commented, looking over Mia's shoulder.

"…**_If you could still wait for me to come back, with those eyes turned away, someday, let's recreate that bewildered kiss…"_**

**Yes, you know them, and you definitely love them, girls. Here's a chance to love them even more. The boys comprised of Bad Luck, Shindou Shuichi, Nakano Hiroshi, and Suguru Fujisaki are going to be performing live in competition with the boys from Ask at Tokyo's first annual E3 Video Game convention! Now, here's your chance to watch the Bad Luck boys rock up the stage and probably get the chance to play the hottest games that haven't made it the stores yet. So, brush up on your gaming skills and hope to see you there!**

"Sounds good to me," Hiro nodded, giving Mia a thumbs up, showing his approval.

Mia smiled, looking back up at him, "I hope my teachers will like it enough," She popped in her 2gig flash drive and saved the file.

"I'm sure they will," He reassured her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and burying his face in her long blonde hair, "I'm sure they will."

Ending Comments: Well, I hope you guys like it! It's taken me longer than expected to finish…but I did it! Yay! Maybe I will write another part…so, keep your eyes peeled! Cause Hiro's just sexy like that…lol.

And what fic wouldn't be a fic without the author begging for the usual R&R's? Well, I'm one of those authors…._Please R&R?_

May your days be as evil as mine are,

Mia Yagyu


End file.
